Food
: You may be looking for Drinks! Food '''is one of the main features of HarvestCraft. Food is divided into several subcategories. Each food item fills up a certain amount of '''hunger points, and 1 hunger point equals half a shank. Different categories include morsel, snack, light meal, meal, large meal, and feast, each restoring a different amount of hunger points and saturation. Top Tier Food is marked as dark orange. Top Tier food will fulfill the most hunger out of all other food, fullfilling up to 26 hunger points, (13 shanks). Vegetables Fruit Meat Tofu Fish & Seafood Raw Cooked Breads Sandwiches Burgers Jelly Sandwiches Miscellaneous Bread Products Meals Breakfast Donuts Italian Mexican Chicken Duck Pork/Sausage Beef Fish/Seafood Vegetable Lamb Dinner Pies Combo-meal/Large Meal Top Tier Food Soups Salads Side Dishes Beans Potatoes Vegetable Miscellaneous Sides Pastries Cake Pies Cobblers Other pastries Miscellaneous * Apple Sauce * Candied Lemon * Candied Sweet Potatoes * Caramel Apple * Cinnamon Roll * Gingerbread Cupcakes * Vanilla Cupcake * Chocolate Cupcake * Carrot Cupcake * Caramel Cupcake * Mint Cupcake * Chili Cupcake * Red Velvet Cupcake * Lemon Cupcake * Strawberry Cupcake * Coffee Cupcake * Peanut Butter Cupcake * Sprinkles Cupcake Ice Cream * Ice Cream * Chocolate Ice Cream * Mocha Ice Cream * Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Grid Caramel Ice Cream * Strawberry Ice Cream * Banana Split * Caramel Ice Cream * Cherry Ice Cream * Neapolitan Ice Cream * Pistachio Ice Cream * Spumoni Ice Cream * Vanilla Ice Cream Donuts * Cinnamon Sugar Donut * Donut * Chocolate Donut * Powdered Donut * Frosted Donut * Jelly Donut Bars * Cranberry Bar * Fig Bar * Lemon Bar * Brownie Candy * Candied Ginger * Candied Lemon * Candied Sweet Potatoes * Candied Walnuts * Caramel * Caramel Apple * Cotton Candy * Jelly Beans * Gummy Bears * Maple Candied Bacon * Peppermint * Pralines * Marshmallows * Taffy Chocolate * Cherry Coconut Bar * Chocolate Bacon * Chocolate Caramel Fudge * Chocolate Bar * Chocolate Cherry * Chocolate Strawberry * Honeycomb Chocolate Bar * Snickers Bar * Tim Tam * Chili Chocolate * Chocolate Roll Cookies * Cookie * Chaos Cookie * Cream Cookie * Creeper Cookie * Ginger Snaps * Lavender Shortbread * Peanut Butter Cookies * Raisin Cookies Miscellaneous Desserts * Baklava * Custard * Manjuu * Marshmellows * Poached Pear * Raspberry Trifle * Sesame Snaps * Mochi * Jam Roll * Marzipan Yogurts * 0Apple Yogurt * 1Apricot Yogurt * 2Banana Yogurt * 3Blackberry Yogurt * 4Blueberry Yogurt * 5Coconut Yogurt * 6Cherry Yogurt * 7Chocolate Yogurt * 8Fig Yogurt * 9Grape Yogurt * 0Grapefruit Yogurt * 1Kiwi Yogurt * 2Lemon Yogurt * 3Lime Yogurt * 4Melon Yogurt * 5Orange Yogurt * 6Papaya Yogurt * 7Peach Yogurt * 8Pear Yogurt * 9Persimmon Yogurt * 0Pineapple Yogurt * 1Plain Yogurt * 2Plum Yogurt * 3Pomegranate Yogurt * 4Pumpkin Yogurt * 5Raspberry Yogurt * 6Starfruit Yogurt * 7Strawberry Yogurt * 8Vanilla Yogurt Snacks Chips * 9Hot Wings * 0Popcorn * 1Rice Cake * 2Chili Poppers * 3Soft Pretzel * 4Soft Pretzel with Mustard * 5Bacon Wrapped Dates * 6Battered Sausage * 7Broccoli n Dip * 8Celery and Peanut Butter * 9Chocolate Bacon * 0Epic Bacon * 1Fish Sticks * 2Fried Onions * 3Fried Pecan Okra * 4Fries * 5Grilled Mushroom * 6Grilled Skewer * 7Guacamole * 8Hushpuppies * 9Marshmallows * 0Nachoes * 1Nutella * 2Okra Chips * 3Pickled Beets * 4Pickled Onions * 5Pickles * 6Raisins * 7Rice Cake * 8Roasted Chestnut * 9Roasted Pumpkin Seeds * 0Salted Sunflower Seeds * 1Shrimp Pork Okra Hushpuppies * 2Stuffed Eggplant * 3Sweet Pickle * 4Toasted Coconut * 5Toasted Sesame Seeds * 6Trail Mix * 7Vegemite on Toast * 8Veggie Strips * 9Zombie Jerky * 0Zucchini Fries * 1Coconut Cream Category:Main Page